Serving Queen Ashford
by SilentChelsea
Summary: It is the twins' birthday and Alexia knows Alfred is up to something. She thinks that he may be planing a devious surprise birthday bash for her but just as her search gets into gear, a stranger from her past shows up: Albert Wesker. WARNING: m/m, m/f, m/f/m, oral, anal, penetration (vaginal), penetration (anal)


Alexia stood overlooking her kingdom. It was the eve of their twenty-seventh birthdays and her brother was no where to be seen. The odd person would wonder by, moving this way and that but for the most part, the island had been isolated. Several scientists had been killed in a contagion spill a few years prior and after that, many people took flight. Alfred had believed that it would help to inform everyone that they would be shot down trying to leave but they seemed to think they had better chances. He shot each of them down, his trusty hunting rifles made them easy pray in their little boats. She had almost said something but decided it was for the best anyway. They could get out and tell people of the experiments that they were conducting, both on Rockfort Island and in their Antarctica base.

She slumped down, the cool concert biting at her elbow as the long glove had slipped down a bit. Alfred and she was supposed to be leaving for the ice box soon and yet he was off in the lower labs or in his war tactics room, playing with his little toys. She let out a sigh when the idea sudden approached her, perhaps he had left without her. It was always something he was trying to do, every year he tried to plan a surprise party for her, but every year she caught on to him before he could get very far in his planning. The last year had been rough and their birthdays had snuck up on her before she realized it.

Making her way back through her bedroom, she rushed down the staircase and into the kitchen where the only remaining maid remained.

"Alice, do you know where Alfred is?" Alexia posed in her sweetest tone.

"N-no, miss." The woman stammered, her eyes avoiding Alexia as she spoke. "I'm sorry miss."

Alexia waved a dismissive hand towards her. "I know, he probably told you not to tell me where he was going because he is planning something, but I want to know." The woman looked panicked, she swallowed hard. "Come now, answer me."

"M-miss, I am telling you honestly, I do not know where Lord Ashford has gone." She rubbed at her fingers. The woman was lying and Alexia could tell.

"Oh never mind. I know he must have gone ahead without me. I am heading off to the Base. I will be gone for awhile. If anyone should inquire as to where I am, forward my calls." She spoke as she walked away from the woman, heading out the front doors of the mansion, grabbing her overcoat as she went. She jogged down through the guard house at the bottom of the hill, then into the rear hanger. Inside, was four planes. Two were one-seaters, one was a large supply shipper and the last was a combat craft that their father had used once upon a time.  
One of the single-seaters was missing. She smiled, she had been right. Alfred had rushed ahead. Alexia climbed up the stairs and into the cockpit. She settled in, buckling the belts awkwardly around the dress, and turned it on. The gauges all jumped up to red then backed down into the safe zones. She pressed the remote to open the large, hanger doors. They slide back and she engaged the plane after slipping on the oxygen mask. It was bulk and she hated the damn thing, but it was necessary.  
From out the corner of her eye, she saw Alice run onto the tarmac, waving her arms. Alexia groaned as the woman rushed to the side of the plane. She shut the engine off and the noised died down.

"Lor—Lady Ashford! Lady Ashford! There is a guest on his way!" Alice was screaming.

"A guest? Whom?" Alexia puzzled, pulling off the mask and setting it in her lap.

"A friend of your father's: Albert Wesker." She said through breathless pants.

Alexia's mind rushed back to the last time she had heard that name, the last time she had seen the man. It had been before she had turned twelve, before her father had been injected and unfortunately rejected the virus strain. Mr. Wesker had come to visit every year, coming to examine the labs and talk to both Alexia and Alfred, separately. He was indeed, the only one that was able to separate them. There was something special about Albert Wesker, even more so than just the fact that he was their father's friend or that he had a special interest in the twins—especially Alexia. Something there, just beneath the surface that made Alexia itch whenever he had been around her.

The last time he had been to the island was for her twelfth birthday—just a few weeks before she had ordered her father's men to capture him and use him as the next test subject. It was something she had done and had been happy to do so. He never treated Alfred right and he was nearly genetically identical to her, so it made the most sense. The only other person on the island—the world, was Alfred and she would never use him in such a way. He was too precious to her.

"When is he due to arrive?" She called down.

"I just got the call from his secretary back in the United States. She said that he would be arrive within the hour, miss."

"When his plane lands, send word to his pilot to turn back. I have no need of him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course miss but—"

"No. He may have had dealing with my father but neither I nor my brother see any good outcome of working with him."

"But miss… Lady Ashford, he…" Her words were cut off as Alexia started the plane back up and took off.

The flight to the Antarctic base was long but beautiful. She had taken the flight often, seemed like daily. The route was completely through International waters, so she was never tracked. No scientific bases where located near her family base. The side of the content that the base was under was inhospitable on the budget given to the men that usually lived in the little huts for nine months out of the year.

She marveled quietly as the sun set and yawned. Usually she snoozed in the back of the plane while Alfred piloted. It was a rare case for her to be piloting on her own, and on her birthday no less.

Her plane set down in the hanger, and she noted that Alfred's plane was indeed sitting in the hanger, the fuel hosing was sat just beside it. He had been here awhile, long enough to refuel anyway. Alexia climbed out of the plane and shivered, pulling her coat around herself a little more and headed in.

She came to a set of doors which only she and Alfred could access. Alexia pulled the glove off her hand and placed her hand on the panel. The green light roamed over her entire hand then the door slid open. She entered and it closed behind her. Inside, the air was warmer. A constant twenty-three point five degrees Celsius in the labs, she loosened her coat and pushed back a few fly-away hairs.

Inside the elevator, she rode it down to her main lab. There, large glass tubes full of specimens were stored. She walked by them, idling checking the status of each one as she continued to search for Alfred. A single worker turned a corner and greeted her.

"Good evening, Doctor Ashford. Happy Birthday."

She beamed a bright smile at him.

"Thank you Thomas. I appreciate the well wishes but I am looking for my brother, have you seen him?"

"Uh, no ma'am. I don't think he is at the base currently."

"Oh spiddle, I saw his plane in the hanger. We were supposed to fly together but he ran off without me." She gave the man a coy smile. "I get the feeling he is planning a surprise party for me."

"If he is at it, ma'am, he didn't tell me. I was just doing my rounds. Everything is under control and Veronica is still sleeping, though I think she may be ready to wake soon."

"That is wonderful. Thank you." She brushed passed him and headed back farther in the main lab.

Alexia took a flight of stairs to a higher platform and saw the cryo-chamber. Veronica was sleeping inside, the glass was frosted over because of the deep temperature inside. It was also kept highly lit from within and it nearly appeared empty unless the lights were turned off. Her hand brushed the control panel, she considered turning it off but decided it would wait until after she found Alfred.

She wondered the labs for another two hours looking for Alfred, running into Thomas twice more. Each time, he assured her that he had not seen her brother. Eventually, she grew tired of waiting. Alexia returned to the main lab and to her control center, just next to Veronica.

With a few strokes of the keys, she brought up every camera in the facility. She pressed the keys to cycle through them until she went to the camera just beside her private entrance. The door was open and the panel was flashing orange. She followed the path through the cameras, switching through them quickly to try and catch who it had been that got in through the door. As she switched to channel Y-12, she saw a man in black entering the main lab. Alexia stood quickly and turned to see the man standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alexia Ashford, my how you've grown." His voice was thick, calculated. She felt like Little Red Ridding Hood before the Wolf. He looked her up and down as he started up the stairs.

"Albert Wesker?"

"In your presence." He preformed a mock bow as he continued up the stairs. "And the pleasure is all mine, Alexia."

She fidgeted slightly, trying to cover up her movements for the gun in the drawer. "May I ask how you got in her, Mr. Wesker?"

"Call me Albert—I am practically family after all." He gave her a wicked smile. "Speaking of family, where is the rest of yours, namely your father?"

She relaxed a fraction, he had no idea that Alexander Ashford was strapped to a wall, under his old office back on Rockfort. "He is dead." She said coldly.

"Is he?" He was now on the platform with her.

"He died years ago, not long after your last visit."

"Strange. I thought it was odd when Alexander did not contact me for your thirteenth birthday. Oh that reminds me." He put on a look of shock, as if he had just remembered something. "Happy Birthday, Alexia." Wesker pulled her hand away from the handle of the drawer and pulled it towards him. He pulled her glove off, slowly, the silky fabric fell away easily, then planted a gentle kiss on the back of her bare hand.

"That is why I decided to appear unannounced this year. I've been busy the past few years with other business investments, but I recall what your father and I had set up and I realized that it was time that I check in to make sure that it was still going according to plan." He looked to the cryo-chamber ahead. "Is that, Veronica?"

"Yes, but she is not ready yet. She needs more time to continue adapting to the strain." Alexia stepped closer to Wesker and continued in her attempt to get the gun out of the drawer. "Mr. Wesker, I know that you and my father were partners but since his death I have taken this project under my control. I have total control over every aspect of this project."

"And your brother?" He didn't bother to look at her, but was moving closer to the chamber.

"He is the tactics and politics leader. He deals with the business side of things. You can talk to him yourself if you'd like."

"Where is he?"

"Here."

"Where?"

"One of the labs, I don't know for sure, but he isn't far off."

"So you are alone here." He ran a single finger along the control panel. "That is no way for a beautiful woman to spend her Birthday."

"I am not alone, Alfred is here, as I said."

"But you don't know where he is?"

"Well not specifically but I can call on him." She turned her back to him and reached for both the handle of the gun in drawer and the intercom button. Wesker was already on her, standing behind her, he had one hand on her left wrist, which was reaching for the intercom, and her right wrist.

"That is not necessary. My business is with you anyway." He spoke in her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the panic as her eyes were searching the room desperately to get away from him. "I have topics of both business and personal to talk to you about."

She strove to keep her voice smooth.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'd like to continue to fund your experiment with Veronica. I would even like to bring in more test subjects as well as more workers. Your labs are nearly empty. Where did all your workers go?"

"Many are on leave right now."

"Hmmmm…" His throat rattled as he made the sound. "I'd also like to send you a few new strains that may help with the stability problems T-Veronica has."

"Had." She corrected him. "I've since manipulated it enough to create one of the most stable strains of any virus in the world. So as you can see I don't need your help." She shook her hands loose of her grasp and turned to face him.

"Impressive. Your father predicted you would be smarter than he was."

"My father has nothing to do with who I am." She raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"Of course." Wesker smiled, he was playing with her and she didn't enjoy it.

"If that is all you have on the table, you can take it along with you. I am done talking business with you, Mr. Wesker. You are welcome to go talk with my brother if you wish to continued wasting your breath." She attempted to push past him but he sidestepped, blocking her exit.

"You haven't heard my entire offer. I also came here for personal business. Your father and I had sort of an agreement, if you will, once you were of age and after your adaptation to T-Veronica was complete, you were to become my partner."

"Your partner?" Alexia puzzled.

"Yes. I would like a business partner that is as smart as I am, able to handle the stress of working with these viruses and not be swayed by moral issues of tests."

"Ok." She tilted her head to the side as she listened.

"Also, someone to contribute to my bloodline."

"Your bloodline? Ha—" She barked out a horse laugh. "You mean a breeder? Mr. Wesker, I am not interested in being a walking incubator for your future offspring."

He stepped forward, driving her back.

"Think about it, Alexia. You have the strongest virus on the planet in your genes. It is just waiting to be unlocked. When that happens, you will be able to solve any problem in the blink of an eye. You will become the smartest woman in the world. You will be able to rule the world in a few months after your transformation.

"I am the strongest being on the planet. I've survived things that no mortal man could. I have antigens in my blood that make me completely immune to any virus that I've come across. My power is spread through every major country in the world. Together, we would be completely unstoppable."

Alexia's back bumped into the table, but he continued to move in on her. He lifted her hand and brushed the hair back off her shoulder and cradled her head in his palm.

"We are meant to be together, even your father saw that."

She turned her face away from him, but his hand slapped onto her jaw and directed her to face him. He planted a hungry kiss on her lips. It was not tender, not even passionate, it was hunger. His tongue slipped past her lips, and ran across her teeth. She held her jaw closed, her muscles flexing as she refused to let his tongue any farther in. His thumb and index finger slipped over her jaw line and found the space where the mandible connects to the skull. He applied pressure, little by little until her jaw popped open. The moment it did, his tongue was on hers. It wrapped around, as if a blind worm searching for food. It circled around her mouth.

Alexia groaned from the pain being applied to her cheeks, but she couldn't deny the flavor of her tongue. There was something there, something that her body could sense even if her mind couldn't. It was a sharp taste, like the blade of a knife. Metallic and deadly. He pulled back and took a deep breath, relaxing his hold on her jaw only slightly.

"You are as sweet as I imagined you would be, Alexia." Wesker said quietly.

She struggled to swallow, trying to keep her gaze on his firm but her lower body was humming with excitement. She had never been with a man and to have such treatment showered on her made her feel strange. But it was a strange she wanted more of. Her mind struggled to keep control. He slid his thumb across her cheek and rubbed her lips. The freedom of movement returned to her jaw. He pressed his thumb on her lips and until they parted. He did not have to use brute strength this time. She received his thumb willingly, her tongue teased the tip as her lips circled around it. She sucked on it, gently at first, then more sternly.

All the while, a wolfish grin was spreading across his lips. He moved his thumb around in her mouth for only a moment them pulled it back. He had on fingerless gloves, which he promptly removed and held out his index finger to her lips. He only held it there for a moment before she lifted her head, stepping on her tip toes and bringing her mouth down on his finger. Pulling it into her mouth, teasing it a few times before allowing it to go to the back of her throat. She felt it brush her gag reflex. She took in a quick breathe to keep from gagging and pulled her head back.

Wesker slipped his middle finger into her mouth, then his ringer finger. She sucked on them, her eyes not leaving his. She brought up the hand that still wore a glove and ran it along the back of his hand as she continued to suck on his fingers. With his own free hand, he dropped his hand to the front of his pants and began to undo his belt. He unzipped them quickly and let them fall to his ankles. His boxers were tented as his member pressed against the front of the light material, wanting to be set free.

He pulled his hand from her mouth roughly, then placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to her knees. She slipped her fingers under the waist band of his undergarments and pulled them down. His cock bounced up like a springboard. It waved in front of her eyes. It was the first one she'd ever seen and it was enormous. He grabbed the back of her head and directed her face into his crotch. She opened her mouth and received his member.

Alexia's mouth watered as the tip of his cock quickly abused her gag reflex. He started slow, rocking back and forth, guiding her head forwards and backwards. Then as she started to get the motions, he let go of her head and caressed her neck. She began to suck harder. He let out a moan and for a moment she panicked, fearing she had been too rough, but the moment she stopped sucking, his hand was on the back of her head again, pushing himself deeper into her throat.

She gagged then pulled back from him, swallowing hard. Her mouth went to work again, this time on his testicles. They hung there, swinging back and forth. With her still gloved hand, she worked his shaft while her lips went to work suckling at his testicles. His sack shivered as he let out a deep moan. The sound made her tingle between her legs and with her free hand, she began to rub at the area between her legs.

Wesker continued to rock, but he removed her hand from his shaft and pressed his dick against her lips. She laughed quietly as the member pushed into her mouth and he began to pump into her throat quicker. He leaned over her, getting a better angle. Her cheeks began to ache from how hard she was sucking him off. He shuddered and was pushing into her so hard she wasn't breathing anymore. He was punctuating each thrust with a grunt. A burst of hot liquid hit the back of her throat and pressed out around the edges of her lips. The cum spilled onto chin and dropped onto her chest and dress. He clasped onto the panel behind her. An alarm sounded as his palm struck a button. Alexia panicked and pulled away from him. She crawled around his legs and stood quickly, looking to which button he had hit.

"No." She cried out, her voice deep and panicked. She slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Wesker had heard her. He turned to face her but she was looking past him. The cryo-chambers lights were off and steam was quickly thawing the outside of the glass. Hot water was pouring into the chamber. Inside, the woman began to stir.

"It isn't time yet! Alexia!" Alexia screamed out, her voice was no longer her but her brothers coming from her own lips.

Wesker grabbed at her, his hand grasping a tuft of hair and pulling back roughly. The pull was painful for just and instant before the wig pulled away. Alfred's eyes saw the wig and his mind snapped. He was no longer Alexia but himself in Alexia's dress. He looked to Wesker, confusion on his face, alongside the quickly cooling cum.

"Albert Wesker, what are you doing here?!" He pulled at the clothes he was wearing, pulling off the dress revealing himself wearing a pair of silk, ladies undergarments. His own member was peaked under them, pressing to be put to work. Alfred slapped a hand over himself in embarrassment.

The two men looked to each other in silence for what seemed like ages before the cryo-chamber's door slid open and Alexia stepped out, nude and bewildered. Alfred rushed to her, wrapping himself around her to keep Wesker from looking upon her. Her eyes darted around the place around until she looked to Alfred.

"Al-Alfred?" She said. His heart broke at hearing her sweet voice for the first time in fifteen years.

"Lexie!" He cried out, holding onto her.

"Where am I, Alfred?" She asked quietly.

"You aren't supposed to be awake yet. You still need a few more months. Please, you have to get back in your chamber before anything happ—"

"Albert Wesker." Alexia cut him off.

Wesker had been buttoning his pants when she called on him. He looked up to her.

"Good morning, m'lady." He greeted her.

"Oh Alfred. I had the strangest dream." She turned to him. "I dreamt that I was watching myself sleep then a man showed up and he made love to me. It was so real." Alfred was too stunned to say anything. He looked to Wesker, whose eyebrow was cocked in interest.

"Is that so, m'lady?"

She nodded. "Yes. There was two of me and the man made me feel so good." Her gaze turned to Alfred as she pushed him away from her. "I want to feel that again." She stepped past him.

"Alexia, wait! No, you must get back in your chamber, before everything is ruined!" Alfred whined, grabbing after her. She ignored him and stepped to Wesker.

"I remember you. Every year for my Birthday you would give me a present."

"Do you remember it?" He asked coyly.

"Yes." She planted a kiss on his cheek then hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Alexia whispered something in his ear but Alfred was unable to hear it. She pulled back from him for a moment when Wesker planted a kiss right onto her lips. She opened her mouth and kissed him back.

Alfred nearly dropped to the floor. He slapped a hand over his mouth, then pulled it back in disgust as he found a sticky substance there. He grabbed the discarded dress and wiped at his face, cleaning it off as the other two continued to kiss.

Alexia slipped her hand under the lapels of Wekser's jacket and slipped it over his shoulders. It fell to the floor in a hushed thump. Then she slipped her fingers under his shirt and stripped it off and over his head. He ran his hands along her back, then under her buttocks and finally lifted her up off the floor. He carried her to a near-by bench, where he laid her down, laying on top of her for only a moment as he kicked off his boots.

Alfred was busy getting the cryo-chamber set up, trying to cool it down and set up for the rest of the time needed for Alexia to sleep during her transformation.

Wesker undid his pants quickly and pulled them off, tossing them near his coat. He was hard again already to Alfred's amazement. Wesker kissed and bit at Alexia's breasts, tacking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. Alexia groaned lowly, her voice near a purr in pleasure as he slipped a finger into her depths. His thumb teased at her clit as his mouth worked her breasts.

Alfred didn't want to be watching but he couldn't look away. His own erection was pulsing, itching to be soothed. He placed his hand on it, noticing for the first time that he still wore one of Alexia's gloves. He slipped it into the underwear and felt the silky, smoothness on his own cock and shook at the touch.

"Alfred…" It was Alexia's voice. She was holding out a hand to him. Alfred looked up to her, pulling his hand from his member. One finger motioned for him to come closer.

He walked over gingerly as Wesker was low on her, his tongue and lips working her womanhood. Alfred reached out and took Alexia's hand. She pulled him down so that she could look at him in the eyes more easily.

"You've taken care of me all this time, I want to take care of you now." She said quietly, almost as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Alexia, you should be in your chamber sleeping."

She ran a delicate finger along his lips.

"Shhhh… I will go back to sleep in time." Her finger left his lips and trailed down his chest, his stomach and finally to his entrapped erection. "Let me help you." She tugged at the underwear. He stood as if to walk away but her could never disobey Alexia. She was his whole world. She meant more to him then he did to himself. Her hand went to his waist and guided him above her. She pulled down the underwear and wrapped her hands around his member. The touch drove him wild. Ever since his first wet dream, it had been a perfect fantasy in the back of his mind to have Alexia touch him like this.

Wesker was lifting himself onto Alexia, directing his cock into her awaiting cunt. He pressed into her and she bucked up, her hips rocking against him as her knees wrapped around his butt. She pulled him in deeper and deeper, he let out a long moan as he settled into a rhythm. Alexia pulled Alfred closer and took Alfred's cock into her mouth. His testicles warmed by the exhales from nostrils, she sucked him off. He went weak in the knees. His sister pulled him deeper into her throat, pulling back and forth to the same pace that Wesker was fucking her.

Wesker grunted.

Alfred grunted.

Alexia purred between them.

Suddenly she was pulled away from Alfred as he was nearing his climax. Wesker had him sitting on her lap. She turned away from him and pulled Alfred closer to her. He pressed himself to her back and she pressed her small ass into his ass.

"It is ok, Alfred. I want you to." She was turned around, her hand on the back of his neck. She pulled his face towards her and she kissed him. It was a soft kiss, nothing like Wesker kiss had been. Alexia sucked on his bottom lip as he pulled his dick into her anus.

He feared hurting her and moved slowly. Her hold on him was incredible. Where her mouth and been able to take him all in, her bum felt as though it was closing around him. She slipped her tongue in gently, it caressed his tongue as she pressed her body down on to him.

Alfred slipped a hand around her side and cupped on of her breasts. The moment his finger tip brushed over the hard nipple, his dick jumped, pushing into her deeply. She broke the kiss with a string of laughter.

One arm around Alfred's neck, the other around Wesker's neck, she rocked from side to side, riding both their cocks. Alfred came first. He load pushed deep into her, before it doubled back and pushed against him. She pulled out of her after a few final pumps and fell backwards off the bench.

Wesker laid her down and continued to fuck her long afterwards. He thrust into her, their grunts and groans syncopated. Wesker seemed to be methodical, doing what nature told him to, while Alexia giggled like a child with a new toy. She clawed at his back, her nails leaving crimson criss-crosses across his flesh as he continued to beat into her. Eventually, he threw his head back, letting out what Alfred nearly mistook for a howl as he climaxed. Alexia milked his cock until she pushed him back. He also fell back to the floor. She climbed on top of him, bouncing up and down while rubbing her cunt off with one hand, continuing to giggle the entire time. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, the speed picking up. Alfred watched on and Wesker was used, he himself seemed to watch on in curious amusement as Alexia finally climaxed. She threw her arms back as her body convulsed in the after-shocks of her orgasm.

She wavered for a moment, then fell to the side. Her breathing became shallow. Alfred rushed to her side, picking up her head and checking her pulse. It was faint, fading quickly. He stood and lifted Alexia in his arms, carrying her to the cryo-chamber. He placed her in carefully and rushed to the control panel. He entered the code and it tilted forward and filled quickly with the special cryogenics gel. She moved around a bit before succumbing to the effects of being frozen.

Alfred turned to Wesker who was already getting dressed again.

"When will she be awake?"

"Not for awhile. I will have to recalculate to make up for the time she spent out of the chamber."

"I expect a call when Sleeping Beauty awakes." He said coldly, picking his coat up and walking out of the room. Alfred watched him go before turning back to Alexia.

He pressed his hand to the glass.

"Alexia, you are mine. He will not have you again." He promised quietly before turning and exiting the lab himself.


End file.
